Akhir Perang Ninja
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Bagaimana jika seandainya Mikoto Uchiha masih hidup? Bagaimana jika dia menghentikan perang ninja? Apa yang dilakukannya untuk menghentikan semua dan menghukum anak-anaknya? Warning : Amburadul, berantakan, kekerasan, ngaco, dsb. Please review.


_**Warning : Amburadul, berantakan, ngaco, gila, dsb.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**AKHIR PERANG NINJA : Bukti Bahwa Seorang Ibu Terkadang Mengerikan  
**

Angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang menyapu tubuh dua pria yang sedang berdiri diam berhadapan. Tatapan mereka tajam, menandakan mereka siap melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya walau harus saling bertarung.

Jubah berwarna hitam dengan corak api jingga di bagian bawah berkibar seiring hembusan angin. Rambut pirang melambai bersamaan dengan tali hitam pelindung kepala. Garis-garis di pipi menebal beserta chakra merah yang mengelilinginya. Mata birunya menggelap menatap pria di hadapannya.

Pria berambut hitam itu menatap dingin ke arah lawannya dengan mata gelapnya. Tangan menggenggam pedang, siap untuk menebas jika pria di hadapannya mengambil satu langkah. Lambang kipas Klan Uchiha tercetak di bagian belakang kimono hitam menandakan harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Angin berhenti berhembus. Suasana sangat sunyi. Walau begitu, masih terasa aura bertarung dari dua pria yang siap mengadu nyawa itu.

"Menyerahlah, Sasuke..." ucap pria berambut pirang itu. "aku tahu kau telah kehabisan chakra."

Pria berambut hitam itu mendengus. "Huh. Kau juga kepayahan, Naruto..."

Naruto mengangkat sedikit tangannya. Chakra berwarna ungu berputar di tangannya sebelum berubah menjadi bola kecil yang dikelilingi kamaitachi.

Melihat itu, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya perlahan. Api besar muncul dan membentuk seekor naga yang kemudian mengelilingi lengannya.

"Ini..." Kedua pria itu berlari, bersiap untuk menyerang. "YANG TERAKHIR!!"

Jarak antara Honnoryuu dan Rasenshuriken semakin dekat, hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dua kekuatan besar itu beradu dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tapi....

"HENTIKAAAAN!!!!!!!"

DUAK!!!!!

Dua pria itu tiba-tiba terlontar jauh dan menghantam dinding batu, membuat dinding itu hancur dan menimbulkan asap debu yang – pastinya – membuat mata perih. Honnoryuu dan Rasenshuriken pun menghilang.

Siluet hitam yang tengah berdiri terlihat di tengah-tengah asap debu yang tebal itu. Naruto dan Sasuke – yang mengerang kesakitan karena mendapat encok gratis – menatap bingung ke arah siluet itu.

Angin menyapu asap itu, membuat siluet itu semakin jelas. Rambut hitam panjang berkibar dideru angin, kulit pucat seputih salju, wajah yang halus, tubuh ramping dan berbentuk, dan mata hitam yang tajam, juga lambang Uchiha terukir di kimononya yang panjang dan berwarna hitam.

Mata wanita itu menatap tajam ke arah keturunan terakhir Uchiha. Dengan anggun, dia berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke yang berusaha bangkit dengan tampang garang dan siap membunuh.

Mata Sasuke melebar melihat wanita itu, mulutnya menganga, dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"O-okasan..." gumamnya terkejut.

Wanita itu berhenti di hadapannya dan tersenyum. "Lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke..."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Bukannya ibu sudah..."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Sasuke. Kenapa ibunya ada di sini? Bukankah saat itu dia melihatnya dibantai kakaknya yang bodoh itu?

Sasuke berdiri, perlahan dia berlari menuju ibunya dengan berlinang air mata. Ibunya membuka keduatangannya dengan senyum lembut.

"OKASAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!"

Suasana mengharukan menyelimuti medan pertarungan itu. Naruto yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertemuan itu hanya bisa cengok melihat Sasuke dengan lebaynya menghampiri ibunya.

Tapi...

PLAK!!!

Suara tamparan terdengar indah. Tato telapak tangan tercetak manis di pipi Sasuke.

"I-ibu... kenapa...?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata lebar pertanda syok atas apa yang dilakukan ibunya.

Pandangan Mikoto menjadi dingin dan garang. "Apa-apaan kau ini...?" tanyanya geram.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau menghancurkan Konoha? JAWAB!!!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"NGGAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!!! SINI LU, ANAK BANDEL!!!!"

"HUWAAAAAAA!!!!!" Sasuke langsung lari, kabur dari ibunya seperti anak kecil. Mikoto mengejarnya dengan ganas.

Sasuke terus berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang Naruto sebagai perisainya.

"Sa-Sasuke... apa yang-"

"Sembunyiin aku!!!"

Wajah Naruto langsung pucat pasi melihat iblis Uchiha berlari ke arahnya.

"Hmmm... Hokage-sama..." kata Mikoto tersenyum. "bisa tolong minggir sedikit?"

"Naruto!!! Jangan turuti dia!!" bisik Sasuke takut.

"A-anu..." Naruto tertawa nervous. "a-apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

Tapi, Mikoto menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto. Dia berteleportasi ke belakang Sasuke dan mencengkeram kerah belakang kimono lelaki itu.

Dia berjalan menuju batu besar sambil menyeret Sasuke yang meronta-ronta dengan kasar. Dia lalu duduk di batu itu dan menelungkupkan Sasuke di pangkuannya.

"INI HUKUMAN KARENA SUDAH JADI ANAK NAKAL!!!!" Dia menampar bokong Sasuke dengan keras berkali-kali, tidak mempedulikan tangisan, jeritan, dan rengekan Sasuke yang menangis deras.

(Cat : Bisa membayangkan Sasuke dipukuli pantatnya oleh ibunya?)

Naruto sweatdrop melihat pemandangan 'menakjubkan' itu. Sasuke? Pantatnya dipukuli ibunya?

Ini cerita "Naruto" atau "Crayon Shincan", sih?

"AMPUN IBUUUU!!!! JANGAN PUKULIN ADEK LAGIII!!!! SAKIIIT!!!!" jerit Sasuke pilu.

"NGGAK ADA AMPUN BUAT ANAK BANDEL!!!"

Satu jam tiga puluh menit dan seratus lima puluh tamparan di bokong kemudian...

Sasuke terduduk menangis sambil mengelus pantatnya yang luar biasa nyeri. Mikoto menepuk-nepukkan tangan kesal.

Wanita itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. Dia berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan lambat dan bertampang mengerikan bagaikan zombi. Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung mundur karena takut.

"Aku tahu kau di sana..." gumam Mikoto dingin. "keluar kau, Itachi!!!!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Itachi? Di mana?"

Dia melihat sekeliling, tetapi tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka di sana.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!!!

Mikoto menggerakkan tangannya dan membentuk suatu segel. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dan bergumam, "Maaf, Hokage-sama. Ini akan sedikit sakit."

Dan Naruto pun merasakan firasat buruk... sangat buruk.

Ibu dua anak itu langsung menghujamkan tangannya ke perut Naruto dengan keras, membuat Naruto memuntahkan liur dan matanya seperti akan keluar dari lubang mata. Dia lalu mencengkeram sesuatu yang transparan dan menariknya keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Naruto ambruk sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakitnya luar biasa. Ini bukti bahwa seorang ibu lebih kuat dari makhluk apapun. Buktinya Fugaku saja tak berdaya menghadapi istrinya itu.

Wujud transparan itu perlahan berwarna dan menjadi nyata. Kulit kecokelatan, Sharingan, rambut hitam yang panjang terikat, dan jubah Akatsuki.

Mikoto menarik – tepatnya menyeret – wujud – yang berusaha kabur – itu dengan mencengkeram kerah jubahnya.

Karena tidak tahan dengan rengekan wujud itu, ditambah moodnya lagi jelek banget, akhirnya dia mengeluarkan jurus rahasia ; CATOKAN MAUT!!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" jerit wujud itu pilu. Secara, Mikoto membuat rambut panjangnya yang halus, lembut, lurus, indah, dsb menjadi gosong, jelek, kribo, dsb. Sudah begitu, berkat catokan maut, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalar di pelipis Itachi.

Dan mungkin para pembaca semakin bertanya-tanya...

Ini fic untuk fandom Naruto atau Crayon Shincan?

Aku sendiri juga nggak tahu...

Tanya aja ke author(yang gila)nya.

Kembali ke tragedi.

"DASAR ANAK GAK TAU DIRI!!! UDAH NGEBANTE KLAN MASIH JUGA NGEHASUT ADEK LU SENDIRI!!!! ITACHI BODOH!!!!"

"AMPUUUUUN EMAAAAAAAAK!!!!!! SAYA TERPAKSAAA!!!!!"

"JANGAN NGELES!!!!! ANAK BRENGSEK!!!!"

Naruto – yang saat itu sedang menimang-nimang perutnya (?) – hanya bisa ber-swt ria melihat Itachi dibantai ibunya sendiri. Tambahan lagi, Sasuke saat ini lagi ngumpet meringkuk ketakutan di belakang Naruto.

"Ada apa ini, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang baru datang, dibelakangnya mengantri teman-temannya yang lain.

Naruto menoleh, sementara tangannya sibuk menimang-nimang perutnya dan Sasuke. "Aaah... Sakura-chan... ceritanya panjang..."

"SAYA NGGAK NGELES, BUUUU!!!!!! SAYA DISURUH!!!!!"

"DASAR BODOH!!!! ANAK JENIUS KAYAK ELO BISA-BISANYA DISURUH ORANG!!! WHERE THE FUCKING UCHIHA PRIDE OF YOURS!!!!!?"

Semua orang menonton dengan pandangan tertarik sementara Mikoto Uchiha terus-terusan membentak Itachi dengan bahasa yang sangat sangaaaaaat tidak sesuai untuk didengar anak dibawah 13 tahun.

Para ninja lainnya yang sedang perang pun ikut nimbrung menonton sang jenius Uchiha diomelin ibunya sendiri. Beberapa lelaki – terutama Kisame – mengernyit simpati atas ancaman dari mulut wanita berambut hitam itu.

Wanita itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menatap Sasuke yang sedang ada dalam pelukan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha, apa aku harus tahu kenapa kau menghancurkan Konoha dan bukan melindunginya?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengernyit. "Tidak."

"Kalian berdua, pulang. SEKARANG!!" bentaknya pada Itachi dan Sasuke, menyelesaikan ceramahnya sekaligus perang yang terjadi.

Sasuke dan Itachi menghela nafas, mengetahui mereka akan mati jika tidak menurut. "Ya, bu...."

Mereka berdua berbalik menuju kediaman Uchiha, Mikoto mendelik ke arah para ninja yang tersisa – termasuk sang Hokage. Dia melihat anggota Akatsuki pemakai topeng lolipop dan bermata Sharingan, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghampirinya dengan tampang seram.

Dia berhenti di depan Tobi. "Kalian semua ikut aku jika ingin selamat," katanya kalem, dia lalu mendelik dengan tatapan kematian pada Tobi/Madara. "Sementara kau..."

Dia menjewer telinga Tobi keras-keras dan menarik pria tua bangka – yang protes dan menjerit kesakitan – itu menuju kediaman Uchiha, diikuti para ninja yang diam dan ketakutan.

-

**Uchiha Compound**

**-  
**

Mikoto yang _furious_ dikelilingi oleh para ninja yang takluk – termasuk Hokage sendiri – di halaman di mana Itachi dan Sasuke berdiri. Dia melirik kedua anaknya dengan garang.

"Di atas, sebulan." katanya pendek.

Dua Uchiha itu mengangguk sebelum menyeret kaki mereka ke dalam rumah. Mereka berdua melancarkan death glare ke Tobi/Madara ketika melewatinya. "Ini semua salahmu." bisik mereka geram. Madara mengangguk pasrah.

Sekali dia yakin kedua anaknya sudah ada di kamar, Mikoto berbalik menatap para 'mangsa'nya.

"Selamat datang," katanya tersenyum dingin, "di Taman Kematian."

-

**Itachi's Room**

-

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Sasuke mengernyit. Suara jeritan yang memilukan terus terdengar. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan para ninja di bawah.

"Aniki..."

"Apa, Ototou...?"

"Kenapa ibu bisa ada di sini? Gw ngeliat lu ngebunuh dia."

"Gw juga gak tau. Gw udah yakin banget nebas dia pake kodachi."

DUAK!! DUAK! DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SHIT!!!! MY PRECIOUS D*&^CK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ouch! Pasti sakit..." gumam mereka berdua mengernyit, sementara tangan mereka memegang 'anu' masing-masing.

-

**In So-Called Death Garden...**

-

Para ninja lelaki terkapar tak berdaya sambil memegangi 'anu' masing-masing, sementara yang perempuan sibuk membersihkan dan membenahi seluruh, kuulangi ; SELURUH, rumah-rumah yang hancur di Konoha – termasuk rumah-rumah di kediaman Uchiha. Mikoto, sang biang keladi, mencengkeram kerah Tobi – yang topengnya hancur – dan mengangkatnya.

"Gw gak peduli lu tuh buyut gw, berani-beraninya lu kotorin pikiran inosen anak-anak gw..." kata Mikoto dingin, death glare siaga.

"A-a-a-a-a-am-am-ampun, Nyonya..." gagap Madara takut. "I-i-i-ini bukan salah saya..."

"Lalu, salah siapa, heh?"

"Sa-salah... salah..." jawab Madara ngeri. "SALAH DIA!!!!" jerit Madara sambil menunjuk...

Heh? Aku?

"Hooo... rupanya kau, ya..." kata Mikoto dingin.

Bu-bukan saya, Mikoto-sama!! Saya di sini hanya sebagai Narator!! Sebagai pengarah saja!!!

"Trus? Siapa?"

Eh? Ehm.... anu.... di-DIA!!!

Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Scarlet yang sedang berbincang dengan sutradara.

Scarlet tersentak merasakan aura gelap mematikan dari antah-berantah-sebelah mana. Dengan gemetar dan takut-takut, dia perlahan menoleh dan mendapati Mikoto berjalan bagai zombi ke arahnya. Para kru dan sutradara berlalu bagai angin – alias ngacir, kabur – meninggalkan Scarlet terpaku sendiri.

"A-a-ada apa, Mikoto-san?" tanya Scarlet gugup.

Mikoto mencengkeram kerah Scarlet dengan garang.

"Kau, ya, yang ngebuat anak-anak gw jadi kayak gini..." gumamnya seram. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di tubuh Scarlet.

"Ma-maaf... sa-saya memang yang membuat fic ini, tapi saya tidak membuat anak anda menjadi seperti itu..."

"Kalo bukan lu, siapa?"

Scarlet menunjuk seseorang yang ngumpet di balik pintu. "Ki-Kishimoto-sensei..."

Setelah melempar Scarlet ke kediaman Uchiha, Mikoto langsung berlari ke tempat Kishimoto ngumpet dan melempar tubuhnya di tempat para ninja terkapar – termasuk saya, sebagai Narator (T-T).

-

**Itachi's Room a Month Later**

**-  
**

GYAAAAAAAA!!!!

MAMIIIIII!!!!!!

AMPUUUUUUN!!!!!!! SAYA MENYERAAAAAH!!!!!!!

"Aniki..."

"Apa, ototou...?"

"Apa kita bisa turun? Hukuman buat kita, 'kan, udah beres..."

"Mending ndak, deh." kata Itachi dan Narator bersamaan dengan aksen jawa yang mendok kayak _wong deso_.

............................................................

Hm? Apa?

"Bukannya lu mestinya lagi disiksa nyokap gw?" kata Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

Oh! Aku Narator pengganti. Diminta sutradara buat gantiin abang Narator yang lagi di neraka.

"Ooooooooooooohhhhh...."

"Eh? Tapi... rasanya gw pernah denger suara lu, deh." Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

Hmmm....

Tiga puluh menit berpikir kemudian...

"AH! GW TAU!!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba, mengagetkan penghuni kamar. "LU KAN NARATOR DI CERITA 'DEATH REUNION'!!"

BINGO! SERATUS BUAT ANDA!!

"YA YA!! LU KAN NARATOR BEGO, CEREWET, TUKANG PERINTAH, BAWEL, SETAN LAGI!!!!"

Hik! Teganya dirimu...

Daripada mendengarkan Sasuke nyerocos nggak karuan, mending kita langsung saja ke Narator 3 di bawah menjelaskan situasi.

"TAU GAK, KAK! DIA JUGA NGEBUAT GW DIPERKOSA SAMA NARUTO!!"

HEY!! ITU BUKAN SALAH GW, BEGO!!! ITU SALAH SCARLET SI PEMBUAT FIC!!

-

**In So-Called Death Garden...**

-

Semua ninja – termasuk Hokage, Scarlet, Kishimoto dan Narator 1 – tepar, keleper-keleper, pingsan, modar, terkapar tak berdaya di tanah. Mikoto dengan gagah berdiri di tengah-tengah tumpukan 'mayat' itu.

Kenapa semua pada modar, katamu?

Begini kisahnya. Setelah mereka disiksa habis-habisan oleh Elizabeth Bathory versi Uchiha, mereka disuruh lari.

Eh? Apa katamu? Cuma karena lari udah tepar gitu?

Kalian jangan ngeremehin... gitu itu capek banget tau.

Emangnya gak capek disuruh lari ngelilingin lima negara elemen dalam lima jam? Ditambah lagi, waktu lari harus sambil nyanyi "Kami orang-orang bego yang memulai perang" pake nadanya lagu "Jangan Ganggu"nya Project Pop plus yang cowok dandan kayak banci prapatan.

Udah capek fisik, mental juga capek. Plus, harga diri hancur berkeping-keping.

"Yah... udah cukup." Ucapan Mikoto membuat para 'korban' menghela nafas lega. "Hukuman dariku selesai."

Para budak langsung bersorak kegirangan. Ada yang joget dangdut, ada yang nari French Cancan dan Awaodori juga ada yang nari tari Mesir, ada yang sujud syukur nyembah-nyembah dewa jashin, ada yang saling peluk plus cipika-cipiki, dan lain sebagainya.

Enam wujud Pain langsung kerjasama masang tindikan yang lepas. Naruto langsung berpelukan ala Teletubies bareng Kisame, Madara, dan Danzo – yang pada akhirnya membuat Narator 1 tewas ditempat gara-gara muntah darah. Klan Akimichi langsung kurus dipake lari, Klan Hyuuga buta sementara, Klan Nara langsung ngorok di tempat.

Dan pastinya council harus diganti karena para tetua udah modar gara-gara jantung mereka kumat.

Kebahagiaan benar-benar menyelimuti halaman rumah Fugaku Uchiha.

Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Author, yang namanya kebahagiaan dan kesenangan tidak pernah berlangsung lama.

POOOOF!!!!

"AKU DATAAAAAAAAANG!!!!"

Sesosok wanita berambut merah sepinggang, bermata hijau, berkulit kecokelatan tapi pucat, dan cheerful berdiri tepat di atas Suigetsu yang sudah jadi air.

"MAAF TELAT!! SOALNYA DI WHIRLPOOL LAGI ADA KASUS!!" seru wanita ceria itu. "Miko-chan, kamu nyisain buat aku, kan?"

Mikoto tersenyum dan menghampiri wanita itu. "Tentu aja, Shina-chan!!"

Para tetua dan para kepala keluarga klan – sekaligus author fic dan author manga – langsung pucat pasi melihat wanita berambut merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...

Durururururururururururururrrm....

KUSHINA UZUMAKI!!

"Nah... mari kita mulai..." kata Kushina dan Mikoto dengan wajah mengerikan, dingin, tajam, dan senyum dingin penuh aura psikopat. Mereka menjilat kunai masing-masing dengan tatapan psycho.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

**THE END**** (?)**

**A/N :** Kacau...

Maaf, bila membosankan dan jelek.

Fic ini dibuat ketika kegilaanku tak tertahankan lagi.

Terlalu... hm... entahlah.

Please review, if don't mind.

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
